Paw Wars the force unleashed
Star wars the force unleashed paw patrol style. ok a warning a few pups die none of them are canon though and it's star wars so we have lightsabers and force chokes just so you know Cast Blizzard as Blizzard Marek aka The Pawkiller (Galen Marek aka the Starkiller) Avalanche as Avalanche Eclipse (Juno Eclipse) Chase as Darth Vader Tyler Synoga as the Emperor Dan as Master Dan Kota I "aw come on CJ lets go to the movie" Snow begged Cj. "for the last time NO!" CJ yelled. "I won't stop asking..." Snow said. "fine! CJ said angerly. Later in the theater. "here's some nice seats" Snow said and sat down. CJ started to look around for a seat far away from Snow. "Do that and I'll chase you all around the theater, and get us kicked out..." Snow said slyly. CJ sat down next to him with a humph and settled into her seat. As the movie start Snow tryed to put his arm around CJ. "Don't you dare!" CJ snarled. Snow put his paw under his rump and sat back to watch the movie. A long time ago in a galaxy fur fur away BOOM music starts The galaxy is on the brink of total darkness. The evil Galactic empire has overthrown the old republic and now holds countless worlds in the grip of fear. The Jedi Knights have been all but destroyed. Only a handful have escaped Imperial forces, disappearing into hiding across the galaxy. The Emperor's spies nave located a lone jedi on the wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk. The sith Lord Darth Vader has been sent to destroy him.... A drop ship landed the strange forested planet of Kashyyyk. The shadowly form of darth vader stepped out from the ship and walked though a battle gun fire all around. He took no heed of it, but kept walking. An Officer ran up to Vader dodging laser fire as he went. "lord Vader? We were ambushed upon arrivil, but we i have the situation well in hand.. gak!" the officer was cut short because Vader had grabbed his neck with the force and choked him. ("oh no" CJ covered her eyes. "Hey don't worry it's movie magic" Snow said. CJ opened her eyes, "I know that" she said in her diva tone.) "i have no interest in your failures, commander. I am here on a mission of my own." Vader said as he walk toward a large hut. A hooded husky walked away from the hut to meet him. "Dark lord!" He cried, "whatever you want, you will not find it here." "you can't disguise yourself from me... Jedi" Vader replied. Suddenly the Jedi sent a powerful blast of the force to knock Vader down, Vader simply held out his hand and the force didn't not harm him. The Jedi pulled out a blue lightsader, he charged vader. Vader unleashed his light saber as well. the two slashed and bashed each other with their blades and the force. Vader finaly got the best of the Jedi and grabbed him with the force, he threw him againist a tree, then he threw him in front of the hut and blasted him inside. Vader walked inside the hut after the jedi. the jedi was just picking himself up when Vader appeared in the door. Vader once again grabbed him with the force and lift him up in the air choking him. "I sense someone far more powerful nearby... Where is your master?!" Vader demanded the dying Jedi. "The dark side has clouded your mind. You killed my master years ago" The Jedi choked out. (cJ covered her eyes again "it's so real" she said. Snow patted her) "now you will shared his fate" Vader said and pulled his lightsaber back for the killing blow. Suddenly the lightsaber flew out of his hand. Vader turned to see a small Husky white and grey puppy holding his light saber with his two paws. "a son" was all vader could say, but inside, the part of him that still was Chase skywalker felt pity for this boy. "RUN" The Jedi screamed at the pup just before Vader snapped his throat. (CJ shivered afaird of what Vader would do to this cute little kid) Suddenly an officer and four stormtroopers came into the hut, the troopers aimed their guns at the little pup! Suddenly vader grabbed his lightsaber from the pup and slashed the troops and the officer. (CJ breathed a sigh of releave for the pup) "come with me. more will be here soon" Vader said. Years pass in seconds on the movie scene. The pup is full grown now and is bowing before Darth Vader. "when i found you, you were weak but now your anger has become your strengh." Vader said. Vader's lightsaber united and move over the dogs head with out touching him, thus knighting him as dark Jedi. the dog stood up on all fours. "Waht is your will my master?" he asked. ("oh my gosh he looks just like Dad!" Snow said in a surprized whisper. "shh i want to hear this" CJ whispered in Snow's ear) "there is a rouge Jedi named Master Dan koka, he has attack an imperal ship yard, kill him and bring me his lightsaber. Now go" Vader said and turned as the dog left the room. The husky walk along a passage toward the landing bay suddenly he united his light saber as Zuma kenobi Attacked him from a stack of boxs! The husky didn't flinch but jumped back landing on his two back legs, he charged Zuma and drove his lightsaber into him! Zuma flickered then disappeared to reveil a robot dog. "nice try proxy you surprized me that time" the husky replied. "yes i thought an older program would trip you up, Master" Proxy said as he scrambled up on his four legs. Then the white and grey husky noticed a female light gray husky working on his ship he pulled proxy behind some nearby boxs. "who's that?" he asked him. Proxy started to glow then suddenly an image of the female husky appeared infront of the dog. "Captain Avalanche eclipse. Born on Corulag, where she became the youngest student ever accepted into the imperial academy. Decorated combat pilot with over one hundred combat missions, and commanding officer during the bombing of callos. Hand-picked by Lord Vader to lead his black five squadron, but later reassigned to a top-secret mission...". "is there a psychological profile in there too?" Avalanche asked. "yes..." proxy replied "but it's blocked". Blizzard was a little star stuck for a moment then he shook it off. "what have you done to my ship?" he asked Avalanche. "I took the liberty of upgrading the rogue shadow's spy sensers, now you're be able to spy on any in the systam" Avalanche replied, as the three walked into the rogue shadow. "...You are one of Vaders spys right?" Avalanche asked, after a long pause. "all you need t know about me is where i'm going." Blizzard said coldly. Later in the ships cockpit. Later in the ships cockpit after they had launched from Vader's star destroyer. "Proxy give me the target" The Husky said to the robot. The robot started to glow then suddeny the image of Master Dan Kota appeared "Master Dan Kota, was a general in the clone wars." Proxy said in a perfect copy of Dan's voice 'You're hunting Jedi?" Avalanche said with surprized in her voice "I bring Vader's enemy to justice, and now so do you" The Husky said to her. "He thought the clones were unreliable, so he lead his own normal troups." Proxy contunied "so there were no clones in his squad, when order 66 was issued." She said. "Right" The Husky said as they came out of hyper space. "what am i to call you anyway?" She asked as they aproched the shipyard. "Pawkiller" was all he said as they docked and he walked into the shipyard. The rouge shadow took off behind him. Pawkiller ran down the hall way into a another shipyard where stormtroopers and rebels solders were in the mist of Battle. Within seconds Pawkillr was in there slashng and bashing the rebels and the stormtroopers! pretty soon all but one rebel was living. "where is the jedi!?" Pawkiller asked him pointing his lightsaber at the rebels chest. "I'll never tell!" The rebel replied. Pawkiller lifted him in a force choke. "Ok Ok i'll talk just make it stop!" "Then talk!" "he's on the comand deck!!" The poor rebel shouted. Pawkiller killed him quickly and ran toward the comand deck. After running though many levels of the tie factory, Pawkiller finally ran into the command deck. "A boy?" Master Dan koto said as soon as he walked in, "they sent a boy to fight me?!" Dan laughed, Pawkiller's face stayed grave. "You'll find that I'm more deadly then you think" Pawkiller said igniting his lightsaber and rushing Dan. Dan blocked his attack and slashed back. "Give up boy you can't win" Dan and Pawkiller battered each other with the force. Suddenly Pawkiller charged him and pinned him down, their lightsabers locked together. "Vader thinks he's turned you..." Dan said as Pawkiller pushed down on his lightsaber, "but i can see your future...I see only...me!?" PAwkiller forced Dan's lightsaber right into his eyes, blinding Dan permanently! Pawkiller then kicked Dan out a window, willing Dan's lightsaber to himself before. Working on the story please wait for more gallery P9100095.jpg Paw wars Avalanche Eclipse.jpg|Avalanche Eclipse paw wars Blizzard marek.jpg|Blizzard Marek Paw wars the force unleashed logo.jpg Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossover Movies